PROJECT SUMMARY ? Duke Center for AIDS Research (Overall) The principal mission of the Duke Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to establish and grow comprehensive infrastructure support for a research environment that will effectively promote collaboration, coordination, and innovation throughout the Duke HIV/AIDS research community and across the national CFAR network. As evidenced by the growth in our NIH-Funded Research Base that now qualifies us as a Tier 2 CFAR, this competitive renewal application represents an evolution that builds upon our accomplishments and lessons learned during the previous funding cycles, taking advantage of the synergies established among our Core components. A solid basis is formed by our highly successful Pilot Grant mechanism, aimed primarily at Early Stage Investigators, and our equally successful faculty recruitment efforts, both of which have facilitated greater gender and racial diversity. The driving force behind all of our evolving support services is a highly active and effective Strategic Planning process, led by our Executive Committee (EC), with valuable input from both our advisory committees and our intramural Strategic Partners. This highly iterative process has identified five Specific Aims to guide the CFAR's growth and evolution over the next 5 years: 1) Provide comprehensive infrastructure support to all intramural HIV/AIDS investigators aimed at expanding the robust program of inter- disciplinary, collaborative HIV research that addresses NIH Research priorities. 2) Continue development of a pipeline of next generation HIV/AIDS investigators through strong support of Early Stage Investigators and engagement of established investigators from outside the field of HIV/AIDS research. 3) Foster critical synergies through Core-Core interactions and engagement of new and existing Strategic Partnerships. 4) Expand the relevance, reach, and impact of HIV/AIDS research by implementing and supporting community engagement and outreach. 5) Further enhance and support collaborative activities throughout the global network of CFARs. Support services will be enhanced by increased institutional support from Duke's School of Medicine and Department of Surgery. Through our Strategic Planning process, we have identified eight priority areas that represent opportunities for further development during the next funding cycle. These include: 1) the `Southern HIV Epidemic'; 2) HIV Co-Morbidities, Co-Infections, and Complications; 3) Latency and Eradication; 4) Health Disparities; 5) Vaccine Design and Evaluation; 6) Mental Health and Substance Abuse; 7) the HIV Organ Policy Equity (HOPE) Act; and 8) Emerging Infections. Finally, to ensure the continued high-quality support for intramural HIV/AIDS investigators, the EC has formulated a Leadership Transition Plan, vetted by the institution, in which Dr. Georgia Tomaras and Dr. Susanna Naggie will become Director and Co-Director, respectively. The CFAR looks forward to developing and exploring these timely opportunities within Duke and across the CFAR network throughout the next funding cycle.